Tutorat d'anglais
by Nearween
Summary: Ludwig est un très bon élève, seul problème : l'anglais. Son professeur principal le place dans son groupe de tutorat qui est reprit par un nouveau professeur du nom de Gilbert et plus les cours passe et plus Ludwig ressent quelque chose de nouveau envers l'albinos. Germacest/Shota.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire ~ Donc, mon premier shota, si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi et encore moi le Shota, cliquez sur le petite croix rouge se trouvant en haut et à droite de votre écran, mais ne lisez pas. Alors, dans cette fic Luddy à 17 ans et Gil à 25 ans, cela se passe dans un campus. Hetalia ne m'appartiens pas ****(Pourquoi T^T)**** sauf cette histoire alors pas touche ! Cette idée est née grâce à une amie qui ma montré une image d'Allemagne enfant et de Prusse adulte lui donnant la fesser parce qu'il n'avait pas bien apprit ses leçons, bon, vous laisse lire, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et profitez !**

_**Tutorat d'Anglais**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Non, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il allait se retrouver là, devant cette porte. Non, lui, Ludwig Beilschmidt n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver en tutorat d'anglais de dix-huit heures à dix-neuf heures du soir avec son professeur d'anglais qui est aussi son professeur principal : Mr. Arthur Kirkland. Le jeune homme soupira, cela fait même pas deux mois qu'il est au campus qu'il rencontre déjà des difficultés... En plus en anglais. Il se souvient d'avoir trouvé cette langue plutôt simple, mais elle est bien plus complexe que cela et il fut vite largué. Non..., Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer se retrouver en tutorat d'anglais.

Il soupira un coup avant d'ouvrir cette porte et entra dans la grande pièce, c'était une salle de cours en forme d'amphithéâtre, constitué de plusieurs rangés de bureau, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup dans la classe, seulement six, y compris lui et ils n'étaient que des garçons pour l'instant. Il alla à l'avant-dernière rangeait et s'installa au dernier bureau et sortit ses affaires et attendit comme les autres qui parlaient et riaient bien fort, le professeur Kirkland. Les cinq élèvent n'avait guère fait attention à Ludwig qui se fit petit et discret. Il soupire une troisième fois et sortit une feuille et prit un crayon à papier pour ensuite dessiner, il n'a jamais été fort en dessin, c'était même catastrophique, mais Feliciano faisait son possible de l'aider à s'améliorer dans ce domaine. Mais là il ne faisait pas très attention et cela ressembler plus à du gribouillage put qu'à autre chose, la porte de la salle s'ouvre et le blond se redresse et vit que ce n'était pas le British, mais une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans, brune aux yeux verts et à la peau bien pâle. Elle adressa un rapide bonjour aux cinq autres qui firent de même et elle se retourne vers Ludwig qui avait repris ses gribouillis, elle eut un sourire au coin et s'approcha de lui. L'allemand ne fit guère attention à la jeune femme qui s'affale sur la chaise à côté de lui, Ludwig la regarda au coin de l'œil.

- Hey, c'est la première fois que je te vois ici.

- Euh, oui... Mon prof d'anglais m'a placé dans ce groupe...

- Je suis Angela et toi ?

- Ludwig.

- Eh bien bienvenu à toi ! Puis je restais à cette place ?

- Euh, oui... Bien sûr...

Elle sourit et sortit ses affaires, le jeune se sent légèrement mal à l'aise, comparé à son ami italien, il connaît très mal les filles et ne sait pas comment se comporte avec elles.

- Quel âge à tu ?

- J'aurais dix-huit ans à la fin de l'année prochaine et toi ?

- Avant hier j'ai fêté ma dix-neuvième année dans ce monde remplis de conflit et de malheur.

- Le monde en soit n'est pas totalement constituer de malheur mais aussi de choses merveilleuse.

- Heureusement, sinon le monde ne saurait que fade et tristesse...

Elle lui sourit de nouveau, ce qui le fit légèrement rougir légèrement, Angela se retourne vers le tableau en gardant son petit sourire, puis elle lui demanda sans le regarder :

- C'est qui ton prof d'anglais ?

- Mr. Kirkland, c'est aussi mon prof principal.

- C'est donc lui qui t'a placé dans notre groupe.

- C'est exacte.

Elle hocha lentement la tête avant de s'étirer alors que la porte s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois, cette fois, ce fut un homme qui entra, il avait la vingtaine d'années, les cheveux anormalement blancs et les yeux d'un rouge grenat au reflet violet, c'était la première fois que Ludwig le voyait. Il avait avec lui un ordinateur portable qu'il posa sur le bureau et il attendit le silence, une fois que les cinq garçons s'étaient tut, il prit rapidement la parole :

- Bonjour à tous, je suis Gilbert Weillschmidt, dès aujourd'hui, je m'occuperai de ce Tutorat à la place de Mr. Kirkland qui ne pourra plus s'en occuper pour des raisons qu'ils lui sont personnels et donc que je ne connais pas. Bon, je vous donne : Mes horaires de bureau, mon adresse mail et mon numéro. En cas de problème, si vous ne comprenez pas les exercices, si vous saurez absence et j'en passe, vous pourrez me contacter ou bien venir me voir directement. Dit-il tout en écrivant sur le tableau.

Rapidement, Ludwig prit en note et les autres firent de même, Gilbert attendit qu'ils aient finit avant d'effacer le tableau.

- Bon, je ne connais pas vos niveau pour l'instant, donc je voudrais que vous fassiez une rédaction sur le thème que vous le souhaitez et en anglais, le but étant d savoir où vous vous situez niveau compétence. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Ludwig grimaça, il n'a jamais été fort en rédaction et encore moins anglais, à côté de lui, Angela s'était mis au travail et rapidement il fit de même. Les minutes passèrent et le blond avait seulement écrit le trois/quart de la feuille alors que la jeune femme avait commencé le verso de la feuille. Ludwig soupira et regarda un moment le nouveau professeur qui pianotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Les sourcils légèrement froncés traduisaient la concentration de de Gilbert, le jeune homme regarda les yeux du professeur qui lui était si étrange, se rouge grenat et ses légères nuances pourpres qui lui allaient tellement bien à cette peau de porcelaine et avec ses cheveux de neige. Il avait un visage fin et les trait légèrement musclé, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, il venait sans doute d'arriver au campus. Il reporte son intention sur sa copie et il soupira, Ludwig n'avait plus d'idée, quand il releva les yeux vers Gilbert, il rencontrait ses yeux rouges. Ludwig le regarda un moment avant de baisser rapidement les yeux et de regardait de nouveau sa copie, les joues légèrement rouges, il faut l'avoué, Gilbert était intimidant. Ce dernier se leva et alla voir les cinq garçons qui bloquaient, eux aussi, avant de remonter vers le fond de la classe, Ludwig dégluti en entendant les pas s'approchait. Gilbert s'arrêta au niveau d'Angela qui écrivait toujours, au bout d'un moment il hocha la tête et pointa un mot en particulier :

- Tu l'as mal écrit, il prend un S à la fin et le A se place ici et non là.

- Ah.

Elle lui sourit et corrigea cette petite faute, puis il se pencha vers Ludwig qui se crispa légèrement, le blond pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Gilbert contre sa joue, il espérait qu'une chose : Que ces rougeur ne se remarquera pas. Lentement l'albinos se redressa tout en hochant la tête et s'en alla pour retourner à sa place, Ludwig soupira et se retourne vers Angela et constata qu'elle le regarda avec un petit sourire espiègle.

- Q-quoi ?

- Rien, rien…. C'est juste que t'es mignon quand tu rougis ~

Il rougit encore plus et ne savait pas quoi répondre à... se compliment ? Il ne savait même si c'était un compliment ou bien pour se moquer de lui. Mais aussi pourquoi il s'était mis à rougir bêtement ! Rapidement Ludwig reprend son travail, les joues toujours en feu. Au bout d'un certain temps, Gilbert regarda l'heure.

- Bien, laissez vos copies sur la table, vous pouvez y aller.

Rapidement tous rangeaient leurs affaires et sortirent de la salle de cours, Ludwig fut le dernier et avant de disparaitre dans le couloir, il regarda le professeur qui rangea ces affaires avec un petit sourire qui fit légèrement frissonner le jeune homme qui s'en alla. Gilbert sorti de la salle de classe, mains dans les poches, il regarda la silhouette du blond disparaitre lentement, ce dernier descendit les escaliers et l'albinos rentra dans la salle, prit ses affaire, ferma la porte à clés et partie à son tour.

Dans un soupire, Ludwig entra dans sa chambre et à peine avoir posé son sac de cour qu'un italien brun se jette dans ses bras, nouveau soupire de Ludwig qui serra tout de même son ami.

- C'est bon Feliciano… Tu peux me lâcher.

- Veeeeee ~

Feli' eut un petit sourire et se détache de l'allemand qui s'assoit sur son lit en soupirant d'aise, enfin un peu de tranquillité !

- Alors ton premier cours de tutorat ?

- Cela c'est bien passer, mais c'est un autre prof qui fait les cours maintenant.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Aucun idée, Il se nomme Gilbert Weillschmidt

- Oh ! C'est le nouveau prof d'anglais, mi fratello là.

Ludwig hocha simplement la tête et se retourne vers son ami qui c'était affaler dans son lit.

- Je reviens, je vais me lavé et me changer.

Feliciano hocha rapidement la tête alors que son ami se leva et pris de quoi se laver et se changer avant de sortir de la chambre pour ensuite se dirigeait vers les douches communes où il se lava et se changeait. Quand il revient dans la chambre, il trouva, son ami endormit, il soupira et souriait légèrement avant de mettre l'italien dans ses couvertures, puis il alla à son tour dans son lit et rapidement, il s'endormit

**Re o/ En espérant que se premier chapitre vous a plus, le prochain sera mis en ligne samedi prochain ou bien dimanche, je suis en seconde pro et j'ai un emploi du temps charger je risque de mettre du temps à écrire. A bientôt o/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi o/ me revoilà avec se nouveau chapitre ~ en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise (dans le prochain il y aura enfin du yaoi ^^) bref, je me tait et je vous laisse lire o/**

**Tutorat d'Anglais**

**Chapitre 2**

Cinq semaines, cela faisait maintenant cinq semaines que, tous les soirs, il allait à son tutorat d'anglais avec six autres élèves dont Angela, avec qui il s'entendant plutôt bien. Il s'avère que durant ces cinq semaines Ludwig s'est considérablement amélioré et en est même heureux ! Ludwig bailla, il était allongé sur son lit, livre d'anglais en main, il relisait le cours d'aujourd'hui, nouveau bâillement, il était tout simplement crevé et voudrait bien dormir au lieu d'aller à son tutorat aujourd'hui.

Il soupira et ferma son livre et regarda l'heure… Dans dix minutes son cours particulier allait commencer. Le blond grimaça et regarda son ami qui faisait ces exercices de français.

- Tu y arrive Feli' ?

- Oui Luddy ~ Dit-il en hochant positivement la tête.

Le blond sourit et s'étira avant de se lever de bailler de nouveau, Feliciano se levait et se jetait dans les bras de son meilleurs ami.

- Faut que tu y aille si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard ~ Fit-il enjoué.

Ludwig grimaça et regarda l'heure tout en soupirant.

- Sa va ? Fit son ami soudainement inquiet.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il rit légèrement alors que le petit italien le lâche, l'allemand prît ses affaires et s'en alla. Rapidement il quitta les dortoirs des garçons pour se dirigeait d'un rapide mais traînant vers le bâtiment principal. Non, il ne voulait pas y aller, seulement aujourd'hui, il voulait dormir à la place. Ludwig soupire alors qu'il se posta devant la porte de la classe avant de l'ouvrir et d'y entrer, bizarrement, il n'y avait que lui. Il haussa la tête et jette négligemment, son sac de cours sur la table avant de s'affaler sur la chaise dans un long soupire. Le temps passa et toujours personnes, Ludwig soupira de nouveau tout en se baladant dans la classe avant de s'installer de nouveau sur sa chaise. Il croisa ses bras sur la table et y plaça sa tête avant de regarder devant lui. Puis lentement, ses paupières se firent lourd et il ferma lentement ses yeux tout en baillant, décidément, il était vraiment crevé. Ludwig s'endormit donc dans la salle de classe.

La porte s'ouvrit et Gilbert entra en soupirant, posant sa mallette, il se mit en face du bureau et allait ouvrir l'un des tiroirs, mais il s'arrêta et leva lentement la tête vers le fond de la classe où il vit un jeune homme parfaitement endormi. Intrigué, l'albinos s'approche de l'avant-dernière table et vit alors que c'était Ludwig, il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il était là, le jeune professeur se postait en face de lui et n'osa pas le réveiller. Lentement, Gilbert passa sa main dans les cheveux de son jeune élève, massant doucement sa tête. Certes, il ne voulait pas le réveiller, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser dormir ici. Il souriait, le trouvant adorable et juste pour son plaisir, il voulait encore le regarder dormir…. Mais il ne pouvait pas. À contrecœur, il dut le réveiller.

- Ludwig… Debout. Fit-il hésitant.

Aucune réaction à part un léger froncement de sourcil, Gilbert sourit au coin, « tellement adorable ~ » Pensa-t-il. L'allemand approcha lentement son visage du sien et lui dit au creux de son oreille, tout bas :

- Faut se réveiller _Luddy_…

Ce n'est pas cette voix grave et légèrement sensuel qui réveilla le blond, d'ailleurs il n'avait même pas remarqué ce timbre de voix différent d'habitude et encore moins le fait qu'il l'avait surnommé Luddy, ce fut en faites ces frissons qui parcoururent furieusement tout son corps endormi, il cligna des paupières, encore entre le rêve et la réalité et leva les yeux vers Gilbert qui avait laissé son visage proche du sien…. Il referme les yeux…. Ludwig les rouvre bien rapidement en remarquant ce détail, le visage de son professeur si proche sien. Rapidement il se redresse et recula, sa chaise se pencha en arrière et il allait tomber, Gilbert se penche rapidement vers lui et attrapa le dossier de la chaise. Le blond s'accroche instinctivement aux épaules de l'albinos qui remit droite sa chaise. Mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant, ce qui fit rire le professeur.

- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant…

- J-je suis désolé de mettre endormi monsieur ! S'empressa-t-il, le rouge aux joues

Gilbert eu un sourire au coin, le trouvant encore plus mignon avec cet aire embarrassé et les joues en feux.

- Que fait-tu là ?

- Hein ? Bah… On a cours, non ?

- Non, le cours fut annuler, je l'ai dit au dernier cours…. Tu étais là ?

Ludwig rougit, encore plus embarrassé.

- S-si mais… Je recopiais la synthèse et je n'ai pas entendu…

- Aaaah je comprends, la prochaines fois tu écouteras… Aller, va.

Il hocha la tête, toujours si embarrassé, rapidement il quitta la salle de classe, Gilbert s'approcha du bureau, mains dans les poches, repensant encore à son élève endormi « Putain, il était tellement mignon…. Surtout quand il rougit, Il se fige à cette pensé et grimaça, non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi à son élève, cela pourrait aussi lui ramener des problèmes… Quoi que… Il grimace, et mit fin à cette penser. Gilbert savait que la fin de ses pensées prenait une tournure pas saine, mais il reste avant tout un homme avec ces faiblesses. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait et cela n'était que ressent, seules deux semaines à vrai dire. Tout abord, il avait commencé à l'imaginer comment il pouvait être torse nu, puis au lit et de préférence sous lui, gesticulant et gémissant de plaisir, la sueur coulant le long de son corps, soupirant d'une voix tremblante son nom, le suppliant d'en faire plus. Mon dieu, il avait tellement fantasmé durant certaines nuits, qu'au fond, il espérait qu'une chose : Le faire gémir et tendre de plaisir. Si Ludwig avait été majeur, cela n'aurait été pas un problème, mais voilà, ils avaient huit ans d'écart même si l'âge légal d'avoir des rapports était de seize ans, mais il était son professeur de tutorat. Gilbert ouvrit le tiroir du bureau et prit un dossier et le mit dans sa une pochette qu'il rangea dans sa mallette et il quitta la salle de classe à son tour, refermant la porte à clés et s'en alla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi mes chers lecteurs et merci à ceux qu'ils lisent xD Me revoilà pour le chapitre 3 (alors non, pas du yaoi dans celui là pour le faite ^^") Je m'excuse pour se retard mais j'avais tellement de choses à faire TOT.**

**KL : Oui il est trop mignon Feli . et tu verras, sa saura sans doute pire xD. Je suis d'acc avec toi, le faites que Gil et Luddy ne soient pas "frères" dans cette fic rend la romance plus pratique ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également tout comme les prochains. Merci pour t'es coms qui m'ont fait plaisir ~ (et pour ces sites de corrections que je n'es pas hésité à utiliser).**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ~**

**Tutorat d'anglais**

**Chapitre 3**

Gilbert soupira, la mine dépitée, la salle des profs était presque vide et bientôt il allait devoir partir pour le cours d'anglais de 14 heures 45 avec les dernières années. Il soupira de nouveau tout en fermant les yeux, repensant encore à Ludwig endormit et il grimaça légèrement, essayant de pensée à autre chose. L'albinos ne devrait pas penser ainsi à son élève n'y a encore moins l'imaginer dans des situations tout à fait embarrassante mais tellement plaisante... Gilbert ce frotte le visage, c'était juste impossible pour lui de ne pas penser à lui, mais savant les problèmes qu'il risque, Gilbert savait qu'il devait cesser. Une main se posa sur son épaule gauche et il se retourne et il vit le sourire chaleureux d'Antonio, professeur d'espagnole et son ami, puis un blond se posta devant lui et pris la parole avant le brun qui ne perdit pas son sourire :

- Eh bien mon ami, pourquoi cette mine ? Demanda le professeur de français.

Gilbert le regarde un instant avant de détourner le regard rapidement, trop gêner pour dire à ses amis ce qu'il le tracasse. Antonio remarqua cet embarra.

- En tout cas quelque chose de tracas ~

Nouvelle grimace de la part de l'albinos qui baissait la tête.

- Rien, simplement crevé.

- Hannw, pourquoi est tu si froid mon cher Gilbo… Fit Francis de façon dramatique.

- Je ne lui suis pas !

- Si mi amigo, pourquoi est tu autant embarrassé et sur la défensive ?

- Mais le génial moi ne l'ai pas ~

Gilbert se redressa et sourit au coin, essayant de réagir normalement, mais les deux professeurs n'étaient pas totalement convaincus. L'espagnol s'assoit ainsi que le français.

- Tu peux tout nous dire.

Gilbert regarda le brun, puis Francis avant de regarder devant lui, on ne pouvait rien cacher à ses deux là…

- Je ne cesse d'avoir des pensé compromettante sur un de mes élèves…

Francis sourit au coin se doutant de la nature de ses pensées malsaines et incongrues, Antonio sourit toujours.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu n'es pas le seul, moi aussi ~

- Moi aussi, honhonhon ~ Le petit Feliciano me plais beaucoup, mais un grand blond reste tout le temps avec lui et je ne peux flirter avec lui…

- De toute façon on ne peut flirter avec des élèves. Fit Antonio légèrement déçus. Au faite, c'est qui qui est le fauteur de temps de pensé pas saine ? Demanda se dernier.

- Ludwig Beilschmidt…

Francis rit et regarda l'albinos.

- Il a quel âge ?

- Euh… 17 ans je crois…

- L'âge légal pour avoir des rapports est de 16 ans. Fit Antonio en se levant. Moi j'aimerais avoir Lovino dans mon lit ~

- Etant donné qu'il a l'âge, je ne vois pas le problème mon Gilbo ~

Gilbert regarda tours à tours ses deux amis, perplexe avant de lever un sourcil.

- Attendez, vous m'encouragez à coucher avec un élève !?

- Mmmmh… La réponse évidente et oui mon cher ~

Lentement le professeur d'anglais regarda devant lui en soupirant, une envie soudaine apparut soudainement.

- Et s'il n'est pas attiré par les hommes ? Et qu'il ne partage pas les mêmes envies que moi ? Fit-il tout penaud.

- Eh bien tu te retrouvas con ~

Les deux professeurs regardèrent l'espagnole qui souriait autant, Francis soupira et regarda l'albinos qui avait croisé les bras.

- Faudrait que tu trouves le moyens de le savoir mon ami.

Gilbert réfléchit longuement, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas coucher avec un mineur, encore moins avec son élève ! La sonnerie retenti, tirant l'albinos de ses pensées, qui se leva et qui partait sans dire un mot sous les regards interrogateurs de ses deux amis qui s'échangèrent un regard.

- Tu crois qu'il va le faire ? Demanda Antonio en perdant son sourire.

- Aucune idée…

Si vous voulez tout savoir, ce n'est ni le cours de français, ni Feliciano qui balança alternativement ses jambes qui provoquaient se soupire profond qui marqua l'exaspération de Ludwig. En soit, le cours était très intéressant... Sauf celui qui le donnait, faut s'attendre à tout avec un professeur pervers qui ne cesse de regarder les jambes des filles en jupe ou bien Feliciano et cet air si innocent que, s'en le vouloir, cela en devient indécent. Ludwig ne peut laisser le petit italien naïf seul sachant parfaitement que Francis pouvait se jeter sur lui à tout moment... Il grimaça rien que d'y penser d'y genre de choses pervers qu'il pourrait bien dire ou bien... faire, à Feliciano. Ouais, il avait toujours un œil sur lui-même si Lovino veut, non que dis-je ! L'oblige à prendre ses distances avec son frère disant qu'il le pervertit avec sa nourriture et qui fait de lui un macho. C'est ce que dit Lovino, peut-on vraiment perverti quelqu'un avec de la nourriture ?

Ludwig posa sa tête contre la paume de sa main et regarda ailleurs en soupirant une nouvelle fois, ô il donnerait n'importe quoi pour changer de professeur de français ! Feliciano regarda son ami avec un grand sourire, ce dernier se fane lentement en voyant le visage blasé de son ami avec ce léger froncement de sourcils.

- Ve ? Ça ne va pas Ludwig ?

Aucune réponse, à vrais dire, il c'était perdu dans ses pensées, le brun penche légèrement ma tête sur le coter et tire légèrement sur la manche de l'allemand.

- Luddy ? Ça va ? Fit-il soudainement inquiet.

Ludwig sursauta légèrement et regarda son ami.

- Hein quoi ? Euh… Si, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

- T'es sûr ? Depuis hier tu es distrait….

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Feliciano le regardait encore un moment avant de se concentrer sur le cours, pas totalement convaincu. Oui, Ludwig était distrait en ce moment et cela c'était empiré depuis hier, quand il reprenait le chemin vers le dortoir, il s'était rendu soudainement compte que son prof d'anglais l'avait nommé Luddy et avec un timbre de voix tellement diffèrent de d'habitude qu'il lui donne encore des frissons. Pourquoi cette voix lui fit tant d'effet ? Et même, pourquoi tellement à ça !? Par ailleurs ça ne devrait pas le distrait autant, il avait sans doute mal entendu, étant encore endormit. Ouais, c'est ça, il se fait des films. Francis regarda au coin de l'œil Ludwig, se disant que son ami avait de bon coup, mais sa saura pas aussi simple.

**Rewies ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi o/ Voici le chapitre 4 de Tutorat d'Anglais qui est un chapitre long (4 pages sur Word), encore une fois, merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic et qui me suivent. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse le lire.**

**Tutorat d'Anglais**

**Chapitre 4**

Ludwig marchait dans les couloirs de l'université, du dernier étage, les bras croisés. Il venait de foiré son contrôle d'anglais qui était une compréhension orale, il était devenu fort en écrit, mais l'oral c'était autre chose... Le blond soupire, se disant que ces efforts étaient vains et qu'il ne pourrait pas faire mieux que maintenant, il prévoie même d'arrêter le tutorat. Ludwig descendit les marches, mains dans les poches, perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui le fit ramener sur Terre est un cri aigus accompagné d'un « Au secoure ». L'allemand fit les yeux ronds, reconnaissant la voix et rapidement il courra vers celui qui appelait à l'aide. Ludwig s'arrêta en voyant son ami plaquait contre un mur, les bras devant son visage, fermant les yeux.

- Aller, tu as juste à me suivre gentiment et tout ira bien ~

- N-non.

Le turque qui portait un masque rit et pressa sa main contre l'entrejambe de Feliciano qui commençais à pleurer, il le pressa plus entre sa main, faisant quelque mouvement de bas en haut. L'italien rougit rapidement.

- Aller, tu verras, tu adoras ça ~

- J-je ne veux pas… Sanglota-t-il, se retenant de gémir.

Feliciano enlevait cette main et Sadik rit avant de la remettre, pressant plus son entrejambe et leva sa main libre pour l'abattre sur l'italien, si Ludwig ne l'avait pas attrapé par le col et le plaquer avec force contre le mur, la haine se lisant dans son regard, chose qui surpris le turque qui le savait calme. L'allemand leva son poing et frappa Sadik au visage, il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Ludwig lui donna un nouveau coup, Feliciano porta ses deux mains sur sa bouche, regardant la scène, impuissant. Le blond allait le frapper de nouveau, il avait levé son bras, mais il ne put l'abattre sur lui, sa main restant en suspension, quelqu'un retenant le coup. Ludwig reprit ses esprits et lentement se retourna vers la personne et voyait que c'était un professeur... Mr. Weillschmidt en plus... il déglutit en rencontrant les yeux rouges du professeur qui avait l'air en colère.

- Mr. Adnan aller dans le bureau du proviseur et maintenant, vous Mr. Beilschmidt vous me suivez

Gilbert lâcha son poignet et reprit sa marche, Ludwig suivi docilement, tête baisé.

**ooOoo**

Le deuxième allemand ferma la porte d'une salle de classe vide et soupira en se mettant en face de Ludwig qui avait la tête baissée, se sentant coupable de ses précédents gestes, il le savait, il était mal… très mal. Gilbert croisa les bras.

- Regarde-moi Ludwig…

Lentement, le blond leva la tête, mais laissa ses yeux baissées.

- Regarde-moi vraiment…

Il se mordit sa lèvre inférieure et avec hésitation leva les yeux vers son professeur de tutorat, Ludwig voulait mourir soudainement. Il ne voulait pas que son prof le voit autrement de ce qu'il était jusque-là, un élève model, calme et travailleur et en une fraction de seconde il venait de tout détruit, même si c'était très rare qu'il agit avec les poings. Et il s'en voulait pour ça, lui qui ne voulait pas donner de mauvaises images de lui. Gilbert le regarda avec sévérité, les bras croisés, Ludwig rebaisse rapidement son regard, ne pouvant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu frappé ?

Malgré sa colère, il employait un ton calme.

- J-je…

Son cœur battait soudainement vite et sa respiration tremblante, il joua nerveusement avec ses doigts.

- Tu ?

- J'avais entendu crier e-et je suis allé voir, j'ai vu Sadik et Feliciano plaquer contre le mur… Sadik lui faisait des avances, mais Feli' ne voulait a-alors il a plaçait sa main sur son… v-voilà quoi…et je suis intervenu, au début je ne voulais pas le frapper, mais quand j'ai vu où il avait placé sa main et qu'il allait le frapper… l'envi de le frapper et venu.

Gilbert le regardait avant de hocher lentement la tête, il soupira et prit appuie sur le bureau se trouvant derrière lui.

- Assis toi…

Ludwig s'exécutait sans broncher.

- La prochaine fois, règle le problème autrement qu'avec la force, mais je ne t'ai pas emmené ici pour te faire la moral. J'ai appris pour ton contrôle, tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais du mal en compréhension orale…

- Je pensais que j'allais m'améliorer en cours…

Gilbert hochait la tête et sourit légèrement, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Starting today we will speak English

- Q-quoi !?

Gilbert fit le tour, continuant de parler en anglais.

- We will work your oral

- J-je ne comprends pas…

Il se mit derrière la chaise de Ludwig qui paniquer légèrement, ne comprenant pas, il l'ignora et continua dans sa lancer :

- Tell me, in English, if you think of the language...

- J-je…

L'Albinos se penche lentement vers le blond.

- Tell me how you find it ...

Sa voix se fit plus grave et il en était sûr, c'était la même que celle qu'il avait employé avant hier.

- Monsieur ?

Lentement, il senti le souffle chaud et lent de Gilbert contre sa joue droite et le rouge lui monta au joues très rapidement.

- Are you thinking about me ?

Ludwig se fige, venant de comprendre ce qu'il venait dire, il senti ses lèvres contre son oreille, se frottant légèrement.

- I love you Luddy… Fit-il d'un murmure.

Le blond ouvrit en grand ses yeux, se rendant compte que cette voix lui fait plus d'effet qu'il ne l'aurait pensé quand Gilbert glissa sa main entre ses jambes, caressant de haute en bas son excitation naissante. Gilbert sourit, voulant que son corps réagisse ainsi, il cessa les caresses pour presser sa main contre son entrejambe, faisant gémir faiblement son élève. Ludwig ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire, devait-il bougeait ? Devait-il parler ? Il n'en servait rien, il était bloqué sur cette main touchant sa partie intime, cette main qui était celle de son professeur. Gilbert se presse plus contre la chaise, caressant de nouveau son entrejambe tout en le pressant aussi d'avantage, Ludwig gémit un peu plus, Gilbert senti ses jambes se resserraient contre sa main. Il continua encore un peu avant de déboutonner lentement le pantalon du blond et de glisser avec la même lenteur sa braguette, sa main passa dans son boxeur, toucha cette peau si sensible et douce. Le blond fut pris d'une bouffée de chaleur et se retient de gémir, sentant la main du professeur descendre plus le long de son entrejambe. À ce moment, Ludwig réagit, il se leva rapidement et s'éloigna de quelques pas de l'albinos qui le fixait, se mordant sa lèvre inférieure, le blond regarde son pantalon avant de regarder son professeur.

- L-Ludwig je…

Il fit un pas en avant et lui recule, avant de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller à grand pas, presque en courant, remettant le bouton et la braguette de son pantalon. Gilbert regardait Ludwig partir sans bouger, ne cherchant même pas à le rattraper, il baisse la tête avant de frapper du poing avec violence la table, lâchant un « merde », regrettant ce qu'il venait de faire.

** ooOoo**

Ludwig marchait dans un couloir sombre, encore sous le choc des gestes de son professeur, le blond ne savait pas quoi en penser de tout ça, de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il ne cache pas que son attouchement était… Plaisant. Il rougit et passa sa main sur son visage, à quoi il pense ? Son professeur vient d'avoir des gestes déplacées envers lui ! Et lui il dit que c'était plaisant ?... Non, il ne savait pas quoi penser, sur quel pied dansé, il était perdu. Ludwig soupire, se disant qu'il agit bizarrement… Ludwig finit par faire demi-tour avant de descendre l'escalier pour rejoindre le grand hall, cela fait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Feliciano et il qu'il n'avait reçu aucun message, il espérait que tout aller bien pour lui. Alors qu'il se dirige vers la sortir du bâtiment principal, quelqu'un l'interpelle, il s'arrêta et se retourne lentement et vit Mr. Berwald Oxenstierna, le CPE, il fit signe de le suivre. Une fois dans le bureau, le suède ferma la porte et s'installe.

- Après la version de Mr. Vargas et de celui de Mr. Adnan, je voudrais la tienne.

Il déglutit savant pourquoi il est là, l'allemand hocha la tête et raconta toute la vérité, Berwald hocha lentement la tête.

- Tu es conscient de ton geste ?

- Oui et lui ?

- Il a nié contrairement à toi et à Mr. Vargas.

Il soupira.

- Merci d'avoir donné ta version, si tu cherches ton ami il est retourné au dortoir, dit lui que je voudrais le voir avec le proviseur dans une heure.

- Oui Monsieur.

Ludwig sortit du bureau et du bâtiment à grand pas, voulant savoir si tout aller bien pour son ami. Il entra rapidement dans le dortoir, monta à l'étage et s'approcha de la dernière porte qu'il s'empresse d'ouvrir et de refermer.

- Feli ?

Il entra dans une pièce qui composa la chambre où se trouver deux lits, l'autre étant l'endroit où se trouvait deux bureaux et une étagère où ils pouvaient rangeaient tous leurs livres et travaillaient. Ludwig se fige en tournant le regard vers le lit de son ami, les yeux écarquillé.

- F-Feli !?

**Ahahahha je suis méchante ! Que ce passe-t-il avec Feli ? Comment Ludwig l'a trouver ? Réponse au prochain chapitre xD /meurt/ En espérant que se chapitre vous a plus ^^ et je cherche quelqu'un ayant des talents en dessin pour faire des fanArt sur la fic *forte en écrit, nul en dessin* FanArt que je posterais sur ma page Tumblr, merci à la personne qui voudrait m'aider ^^ Aller, à bientôt sur au prochain chapitre o/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aaaaahaaaaaaaa ! Me revoilà ! J'ai eu plus de temps et j'ai pus me mettre à fond dans se chapitre ~ Enfin, vous aller savoir !**

**Tutorat d'Anglais**

**Chapitre 5**

Ludwig était choqué, simplement choquer, lui qui pensait d'être tranquille après cette journée bien charger et vive en émotion. Il était figé par ce qu'il voyait, il avait les yeux ronds comme des assiettes et les joues rougies par l'embarra, n'osant pas de détourner le regard. Feliciano était avec son frère, ils étaient nus, les aînés au-dessus du cadet, leurs érections se touchant et dresser à cause de l'excitation. Lovino avait deux doigts qui pinçaient le téton gauche de son frère alors que son autre tenait son entrejambe, le masturbant lentement tout en le pressant et dépressant dans sa main son membre durcir, faisant gémir de plaisir Feliciano qui se cambrait en avant. Le petit italien sourit à son frère, un sourire des plus innocents… Mais en fait pas si innocent que cela ! Ludwig déglutit, revenant à la réalité.

- F-Feli !?

En entendant son prénom, le petit italien se fige et rougis de honte en voyant Ludwig qui les regardaient. Il regardait son ami, les yeux aussi ronds que ce dernier, son frère avait cessé ce qu'il faisait, espérant simplement que c'était son imagination et qu'il n'y avait en fait personne.

- Luddy !?

- Chii-iiiigi ! DETOURNE LE REGARD SALE PERVERT ! BASTARDO ! STRONZO QUE FOUS-TU L'A !

Lovino prit le coussin et le jette sur Ludwig qui détourne rapidement le regard.

- J-je…. Euh…. Je vais vous laissez !

Rapidement il fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Feliciano se redresse et aller sortir du lit pour se rhabiller rapidement et rattraper son ami, mais il fut plaqué par son frère qui l'embrasse fougueusement avant de rompre le baiser.

- Ti muovere, non ho finito con te mio _fratello_ ~ *

- Ma ... E Ludwig ? *

Lovino soupire et pour le faire taire, il lui mit trois doigts dans sa bouche.

- Zitto stronzo e succhia*

Feliciano le regarde un moment avant de sucer lentement ses doigts avec hésitation puis avec plus d'assurance, sans pour autant arrêté de cesser à son ami qui devait être mal à l'aise.

**ooOoo**

Ludwig était assis sur un banc se trouvant dans le parc du campus, son visage dans ses mains. Il ne revenait toujours pas à ce qu'il venait de voir, en plus à cause de cela, il avait oublié de dire que dans à peine une heure, il devait voir le proviseur et le CPE… Mais après ça, il n'est pas près de rentrer dans la chambre pendant un petit moment le temps d'être sûr qu'ils aient fini. Il lâche un profond soupire, se frottant avec énergie le visage, il finit par se lever et marchait un moment dans le parc du campus, sans but réel, attendant que l'heure passe. L'allemand avait maintenant peur de mettre un pied dans sa chambre alors qu'ils le font toujours… nouveau soupire de sa part. Quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qu'il le fit sursauter de plus belle, il se retourne et vit alors Angela.

- Hey Ludwig ! Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir à une petite fête qu'on organise avec quelques potes.

- Non, j'ai trop de choses à faire… Désoler.

Elle lui tire la manche et fit des yeux de chiot, presque semblable à ceux de Feliciano.

- Aller, lève un peu le pied et puis cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu en dehors d'une salle de classe

Le blond se mit à réfléchir avant de soupirer et de faire oui de la tête, n'ayant pas totalement le choix, elle sautille sur place et fit un bref câlin et prit un papier dans sa poche et un stylo, écrivant à la vite fait l'adresse du lieu et l'heure. Angela lui donne et lui fit un petit au revoir avant de parti en sautillant légèrement, l'allemand regarda le bout de papier avant de le placer dans sa poche et de continuer sa marche.

**ooOoo**

Feliciano dormait paisiblement, blotti dans les bras nus de son frère qui paraissait bien calme pour l'une fois. Chose qui surprit Ludwig qui vit un visage au trait doux et calme au lieu de ses airs boudeurs habituels. Le blond n'avait pas fait de bruit en rentrant, ne voulant pas réveiller le plus grognon et après s'être changé, c'était plonger dans ses couvertures bien chaudes.

Cela fait un moment qu'il était dans son lit, recherchant le sommeil, mais il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il était trop pris dans se penser, encore une fois il songeait à ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle de classe, avec son professeur et depuis qu'il avait commencé le tutorat. Un vide, il avait besoin de faire un vide et de mettre les choses aux claires le plus rapidement que possible.

Tout abord, ce qu'il ressentait, Ludwig n'en sait rien… rien à part que son cœur se met à s'emballer sans raison ou bien en rencontrant son regard où il fut pris de frisson incontrôlable. Parfois il rougissait quand Gilbert lui parlait, puis il y a cette voix qui avait pour effet de faire retourner son estomac dans tous les sens et puis cette main qui avait eu pour effet de le faire bloquer et gémir d'un plaisir que lui se procurer seule. Et ce mot dit d'un soupire, d'un murmure, trois mots voulant en dire beaucoup.

_I Love you_

Ce mot avait fait battre son cœur, lui avait donné des frissons, est-ce cela ? D'aimer ? D'être amoureux ? De ressentir ce sentiment qui se partage à deux ? Il n'en savait rien, lui n'ayant encore jamais ressenti le besoin d'aimer ou de se faire aimer. Il soupire… Sur ce point ? En ressentait-il maintenant le besoin ?

Il ferma les yeux et se retourna lentement dans son lit avant des ouvrit lentement, regardant les deux frères. Feliciano bougeait un peu, recherchant la chaleur bienveillante de Lovino qui le serra plus contre lui, sans doute peur qu'il ne part durant la nuit. Le blond sourit, se demandant ce que cela faisait d'aimer, de se faire aimer, de partager à deux tant de choses. Il baisse le regard et rit légèrement, se disant qu'il agit comme une fille amoureuse!

Puis une question se bouscule rapidement dans sa tête, l'aime-t-il vraiment ? Est si c'est juste pour…. Le sexe ? Il perd son léger sourire et repensa encore une fois à ce qui s'était passé. Devait-il en parler ? Devait-il se plaindre pour attouchement sexuel ? Le devait-il ? Il n'en sait rien, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Aimé ou dénoncé ? Quel choix faut-il faire…

**Traduction faite par google :**

**Ti muovere, non ho finito con te mio fratello ~ : Ne bouge pas, je n'ai pas fini avec toi ~**

**Ma ... E Ludwig ? : Mais... Et Ludwig ?**

**Zitto stronzo e succhia : Tais toi et suce**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ^^ a bientôt ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà les gens o/**

**Chapitre 6, enfin *^* demain j'essaye de mettre le chapitre 7, mais je ne vous premier rien :3 me**

**rci à ceux qui prennent le temps de mettre un petit com's, sa me fait tellllleeeeemmmmeeennnt plaisir ~ Sans plus vous faire attendre, je me la ferme et je vous laisse profitez :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Tutorat d'Anglais<strong>

**Chapitre 6**

Cours de tutorat, avant-dernière ranger, la dernière place contre le mur, Angela à ses côtés. Non, rien n'avait changé depuis le dernier cours, sauf la façon de regarder son professeur, depuis hier, il ne cessait de penser à ce qui s'était passé et cela le tuer de se poser mille questions sans pour autant avoir une once de réponse ! Ludwig se demandait comment il arrivait à suivre le cours, lui qui était perdu dans ses pensées, lui qui fixait les lèvres mouvées et les mains qui étaient les fautifs de ses pensées sur son professeur…Il soupire, regardant toujours l'homme devant lui. Pour une raison qu'il lui était totalement inconnu, son cœur se mit soudainement à battre rapidement, des frissons parcoururent tout son dos, il était pendu à ses lèvres qui pour lui se mouvaient lentement et gracieusement, chaque mot qui sortirent avec lenteur et paresse de sa bouche pénétrée au plus profonde de sa chair, il eut la chair de poule et perdit un instant pied avec la réalité, se perdant dans le regard rouge sang de son professeur.

On le secoue sans ménagement et il revient à lui dans un sursaut et il regarde Angela, intrigué, elle lui montre l'albinos du menton et Ludwig se retourne lentement vers Gilbert, rougissant légèrement. L'avait-il remarqué qu'il le fixait ainsi ? Silence, personne ne parlait et Ludwig se demandait ce qui se passe. Angela posa son front contre la paume de sa main alors que Gilbert croisa les bras.

- Eh bien j'attends. Fit se dernier.

Ludwig se pince la lèvre inferieur avec ses dents.

- D-de quoi Monsieur ?

Des ricanements se firent entendre dans la salle de classe alors que l'albinos soupira.

- La réponse à ma question précédemment posé alors que vous rêvassez Mr. Beilschmidt….

Il rougit et se crispe, il n'avait rien entendu. Ludwig regarda Angela qui lui lança un regard désoler, signifiant qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'aider sur ce coup.

- Pouvez-vous répéter ?

-…. Vous resterez plus tard après le tutorat, Alan, répondez-y.

Le dénommer Alan, un jeune français, répondit à la question alors que Ludwig fit une mine boudeuse, seule, une nouvelle fois, avec son prof… Que va-t-il faire cette fois? Le punir ? Il se crispe de nouveau, oh… Il a maintenant des idées déplacées… malheureusement pour lui, le cours se finit que trop rapidement, Angela posa une main sur son épaule.

- Bon, à plus tard avant la soirée peut être.

Elle lui sourit et Ludwig fit de même avant de se lever et se diriger vers Gilbert qui rangeait ses affaires alors que les autres sortaient de la salle de classe.

- M-Monsieur… Je suis déso-

- Je ne t'ai pas fait rester pour te faire la morale sur le fait d'avoir rêvassez durant mon cour… Mais pour hier… Je suis désolé d'avoir agis ainsi…

Le blond le regarde, ne savant pas quoi penser, ni quoi dire, Gilbert continue :

- Si tu veux te plaindre pour attouchement tu as le droit, aucunement j'irais te faire chanter ou menacer pour que tu ne le fasses pas…

- Non je ne le ferais pas…

L'albinos fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

- P-pourquoi ?

- Moi-même je n'en sais rien… Je dois encore mettre au point certaines choses…. Ici.

Il montra sa tête.

- Et là…

Puis il montra son cœur, son professeur regarda un instant son cœur et l'interroge du regard.

- Je dois mettre des choses aux claires avant de prendre une décision… Je peux y aller ?

Lentement, Gilbert hocha la tête et sans plus attendre le jeune homme s'en alla. Gilbert soupire, se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser… Où toute cette histoire allait l'emmener ? Comment tout cela aller se finir ?

**ooOoo**

Le soleil rouge disparaissait lentement derrière l'horizon au couleur de l'aube, le ciel c'était embrasés. Le rouge, l'orange et un léger violet, avaient remplacé ce bleu azur et bientôt ce ciel semblable à un brasier laissera place à la quiétude de la nuit éclairée par un astre blanc. Ludwig marcha dans une rue bombée de monde, notamment de touriste et de jeunes allant dans les bars et les discothèques, bientôt il arriva à un immeuble où il entra. Le blond gravit les marches des escaliers au pas de course, ce savant en retard. Lui qui était quelqu'un de principe, il était rarement en retard ! Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, il frappa et quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit. Angela était vêtu d'une robe noire à bretelle, la robe à froufrou lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et il fallait le dire, Angela était simplement magnifique dedans. Heureuse de le voir enfin, elle sauta dans les bras du jeune allemand qui rendit maladroitement l'étreinte.

- Bah te voilà enfin ! Tu es en retard ~

- Désoler, un ami avait beaucoup trop de mal à me laisser partir.

Ludwig rit légèrement, se souvenant de Feliciano qui c'était accrocher désespérément à lui, le suppliant avec des yeux de chien battu de rester avec lui… Heureusement que Lovino passait par là. Angela le tirait à l'intérieur de son appartement, ayant la majorité et grâce à ses parents, elle a pu s'acheter ce cinq pièce spacieuse et luxueuse ne se trouvant pas loin de l'université. La musique n'était pas si forte qu'il l'aurait imaginé et ils n'étaient pas beaucoup non plus, seulement quinze en comptant lui et la jeune femme. La brune n'avait pas lâché le blond et l'entraînait dans le salon où cinq personnes dansées au rythme de Let It Burn, Ludwig n'était très à l'aise, dans n'importe quelle soirée ou autres endroits bombée de monde, il n'a jamais été à l'aise. Angela avait fini par le lâcher pour se jeter dans les bras de son petit ami qu'il embrassa avec passion et amour. Le blond sourit et prit rapidement place sur le canapé en cuir noir.

Les heures passèrent et la quantité de bière qu'il avait prise avait permis de faire disparaître se mal aise et sa timidité. Bien sûr, sous l'effet de l'alcool, le jeune allemand n'était pas très lucide et cela se remarquer plus dans ses paroles que dans ses actes. Minuit sonna et la fatigue le frappa rapidement, malgré que son amie l'ait supplié pour qu'il reste un peu plus, il avait fini par s'en allait.

Le jeune allemand marchait d'un pas lent et titubant, il faisait attention à mettre bien un pied devant l'autre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et tomber par terre. Ludwig le savait, il aura du mal à se relever alors autant faire attention. La seule pensée claire qu'il avait été « Rentré au dortoir le plus rapidement que possible » c'était sa seule et unique priorité, rentré indemne, sans se faire choper par les pions. L'étudiant finit par s'arrêter et tournée autour de lui avant de jurer dans sa langue natale, Ludwig c'était clairement tromper de chemin et il ne se souvient plus de la route qu'il avait prise. Il soupire bruyamment tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, il prit son smartphone et l'alluma, mais alors qu'il tapait le code Pink, il s'éteint. Ludwig se pince l'arrêt du nez, plus de batterie, pourquoi lui ?

Le blond était à deux doigts de balancer son portable, même si ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, mais je rappelle qu'il n'est pas dans un état normal, une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter de plus belle, il se retourne et mit un certain temps pour reconnaître la personne devant lui. C'est fini, il arrête de boire ainsi !

- Que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être à l'université, c'est formellement interdit de sortir après le couvre-feu.

- Je le sais Monsieur et justement j'allais revenir mais je me suis perdu….

Il grimace alors que Gilbert soupira.

- Tu faisais quoi exactement ?

- Soirée chez Angela, normalement je n'aurais dû pas rentré à cette heure-là….

- Je me disais bien, tu sens l'alcool ! Aller viens, tu ne vas pas rentrer dans cette état à l'université…

Le jeune professeur continua sa route, Ludwig le suivit docilement sans dire un mot, il n'avait pas totalement le choix. Gilbert marchait au rythme du jeune homme, l'aidant parfois ayant peur qu'il ne tombe d'un coup, il se demandait combien de verre il avait avalé. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans un immeuble, seuls leurs pas résonnaient, aucun d'eux n'osait briser ce silence plutôt agréable. Ludwig se tenait à l'épaule de l'albinos qui l'aida à monter les quatre étages, puis ils s'approchèrent d'une porte, après avoir fouillé dans sa poche, Gilbert ouvrit la porte de son appartement d'un mouvement de poignée habile. Et puis une fois rentré, il referma la porte lentement, à double clé.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanw j'aime mettre du suspense comme ça en fin de chapitre BALLE/ comme toujours, j'espère que se chapitre vous a également plut comme les précédents, on se retrouve bientôt avec la suite o/ **


	7. Chapter 7

**HAAAAAALLOOOOOOOOO ~~**

**Me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre 7 que vous allez tous adoré ! Hanw, même moi je l'adore ~ bref, n'ayant pas autre chose à dire, je vous laisse lire ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Tutorat d'Anglait<strong>

**Chapitre 7**

Le vide total, pas un rêve… pas une sensation… pas un soupçon de pensée ni encore moins celui d'un souvenir. Ludwig avait les yeux fermés et très lentement son esprit se réveilla, tout comme son corps étrangement endolori, il finit par ouvrir les yeux, trop brusquement à son goût. La lumière du jour l'éblouie et sa vue se brouilla, il ne tarda pas à les refermaient aussitôt dans un grognement. Rapidement il avait affreusement mal à la tête, il soupire alors qu'il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en désordre. Le blond ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, mais avec lenteur cette fois-ci, s'habituer à cette lumière qui passa à travers les rideaux en sois blanc. Il remarque que ce n'était pas sa chambre, qu'il n'était même plus à l'université, il se souvient d'avoir pourtant quitté l'appartement d'Angela après la soirée fortement arrosée…

Alors où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Ludwig se fige en entendant un mouvement à côté de lui, avec lenteur, il se retourne et vit une touffe de cheveux blancs qui dépassait de la couverture… Il n'en fallut pas plus pour reconnaître son professeur de Tutorat. Ce dernier bougea de nouveau et Ludwig put voir une partie de son torse dénudé frissonnant légèrement au contact de la fraîcheur de la pièce.

Un premier souvenir effleura alors son esprit embrumé.

_Il se souvient d'être venu dans la chambre alors que Gilbert chercher une couverture et un coussin pour que l'étudiant puisse dormir sur le canapé, il se souvient de s'être approché de lui d'un pas chancelant et machinalement et quand il fut à sa hauteur, quand Gilbert, c'était retourner vers lui, Ludwig avait volé un baiser chaste. _

Ses doigts tremblants caressèrent ses lèvres entrouvertes, il avait vraiment fait cela ? Avait-il osé embrasser Gilbert ? Le blond gémit de douleur à cause du mal de crâne qui s'intensifie un peu plus et un second souvenir précède le premier.

_Ces lèvres, c'était presser de nouveau contre celle du professeur qui avait rapidement rompu le baiser._

_- Stop, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal…_

_- Mais si ~_

_Il se souvient d'avoir picoré les lèvres légèrement tremblantes de Gilbert qui se laissa faire alors Ludwig se blottit contre lui, lentement, l'albinos répondit au baiser avec fougue. Ludwig se souvient de la sensation des mains tièdes de Gilbert contre sa peau étrangement devenu sensible, enlevant lentement sa chemise… puis son pantalon…. Et enf-_

Il ouvrit en grand les yeux et rougit violemment « S'il vous plaît…. Pas ça… » Avec inquiétude, il regarda dans la couverture et il devient livide, remarquant qu'il était nu. C'est bon, le blond s'en souvient…

_Leurs corps tremblaient à cause de l'excitation qui était à son plus haut point, Ludwig bavait alors que ses mains étaient mêlées dans la chevelure de Gilbert, dont la tête était entre ses jambes, léchant de bas en haut le membre dressé de Ludwig. « Plus….. Mein gott ! P-Plus ! » Avait, il suppliait alors que son professeur ne se le fît pas dire deux fois et avait pris son entrejambe en entier dans sa bouche, le suçant rapidement avant de ralentir brutalement et de reprendre un bon rythme, passant sa langue quelques fois, intensifiant ainsi ses gémissements. _

_Leurs souffles avaient travaillé, il se souvient des caresses sensuelles, lentes et douces de Gilbert. De ses mots sales dits dans sa langue natale sortant de la bouche pécheresse de Gilbert. Il se souvient de s'être cambré alors que l'albinos avait claqué en lui avec force et rapidité une fois prêt, gémissant sans honte ni retenue son nom. Il se souvient de s'être senti bon et impressionnant. Oh !, c'était si bon et il en redemandait, alors en plus de volé sa virginité, Gilbert avait pompé rapidement et durement son entrejambe alors que lui n'ayant plus de force, tenait fermement les draps. C'était brutal, mais tellement bon, il ne pouvait le nier qu'il avait pris tellement de plaisir. Et quand il frappa enfin sa prostate avec violence, Ludwig était venu dans un long gémissement étranglé, son sperme qui jaillissait de son entrejambe, salissait leurs deux torses et se mêler à la sueur de leurs corps et Gilbert eut le même orgasme après deux autres poussé en lui, se vidant en lui, le remplissant à ras bord de sa semence…_

Ludwig était plus que livide… I-Il avait couché avec son professeur ? Il l'avait vraiment fait ? Le blond ferma rapidement les yeux, soupirant un bon coup. Nan, un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller d'un instant ou un autre… Il sent la main de Gilbert effleurée lentement la peau de son épaule qui tressaille, non… c'était bien la réalité.

- Luddy ?

Il ouvre lentement les yeux, mais ne bougea pas, ne lui donna aucune réponse, il ne pouvait pas le croire qu'il l'avait fait…. Mais était-ce de sa faute ? Non, après tout, il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool et Gilbert, lui… Il le savait.

- Pourquoi….

Gilbert fronce les sourcils, pourquoi quoi ? Lentement il retire sa main, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé faire !?

L'albinos baissa le regard, se souvenant d'hier, de ce qu'il avait fait, Ludwig ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Tu savais en plus que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, et tu en à profiter !

Gilbert se mordit sa lèvre inférieure, se sentant coupable, c'est vrai…. Il avait profité de son était d'ébriété. Ludwig avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait raison, c'était seulement pour le sexe et ce qui s'était passé hier en était la preuve ! Ses larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues bien pâles, Gilbert se redresse lentement et essuya des bouts des doigts ses larmes, le blond éloigne sa main et recule loin de lui, se redressant à son tour et le regardant droit dans les yeux. Gibert se sent se décomposer, voyant la colère dans son regard, mais aussi de la tristesse, Ludwig avait cru un instant qu'un amour était possible, mais là…. Il était simplement impossible… Il devait cesser d'y croire s'il ne voulait pas être ensuite d'être déçu de nouveau par cet homme qu'il avait espéré… Être son premier amour… Gilbert s'approche de lui et lui attrape les deux poignés pour ensuite le plaquer contre lit, se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Le jeune homme en dessous se débattit de plus belle

- Stoppen und hör mir zu ! *

Ludwig se tut, cessant de se débattre lentement et le regarde avec crainte, Gilbert prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de continuer:

- Verzeihen Sie mir ... Ich wollte nicht, Sie zu verletzen ... Ich liebe dich wirklich ! *

Ludwig le regarde, désemparait, les larmes roulant furieusement le long de ses joues, l'aimait-il vraiment ? Mais comment pourrait-il le croire ! Il se dégage de son emprise, plaçant ses mains une fois libre contre son visage, sanglotant de plus belle, pourquoi cette histoire lui arrivait il a lui ! Gilbert le laissa pleurer durant un moment avant de prendre doucement ses poigné et d'enlever ses mains qui recouvraient son visage mouillé et rougis par la tristesse… Il s'en veut à mort de l'avoir mis dans cet état.

- Warum sollte ich dir glauben ? *

- Weil ich gestern hat man das Gefühl gut und so beeindruckend wie heute mir und jetzt werde ich es wieder tun. Luddy, was zählt, ist, was Sie denken, Ich liebe dich wirklich ! *

Lentement Gilbert pressa ses lèvres contre celle de son élève qui rompe le baiser, méfiant, lentement Gilbert lui caressa sa joue avant de lui mordiller la mâchoire, puis son cou, suçotant sa peau et la mordillant, sa langue passant parfois. Ludwig ferma les, n'osant plus bougeaient, tenant les draps, il sentit les dents de Gilbert contre sa peau descendre peu à peu vers son épaule qu'il embrasse avant de remonter vers sa bouche. L'albinos captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, les mouvants avec rapidité et passion. Ludwig, l'embrasse en retour, les yeux toujours fermés, il soupira, Gilbert recule légèrement sa tête et regarda les lèvres de son élève trembloter légèrement, lentement le jeune allemand ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'albinos qui posa ses mains sur son torse.

...Ces mains...

Elles étaient douces, tièdes, elles caressaient lentement son torse dont la peau tressaillit à leur contact.

...son souffle...

Qu'il pouvait sentir contre son cou alors que ses dents pénétrées lentement dans sa tendre chair, Ludwig gémit faiblement alors qu'il sentit sa peau s'ouvrir un peu, le sang s'échappant de la petite plaie qu'il venait de faire.

...ces gémissements...

Qui l'enivre alors qu'avec hésitation, le blond pinça ses tétons, se mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

...Son nom...

Gilbert le disait inlassablement dans de faible gémissement. Ces mains vinrent se placer sur ses hanches qu'il caressait avec lenteur, Ludwig se blottit contre lui, se tortillant sous lui alors que ses mains devenues chaudes remonter le long de son corps avant de descendre avec lenteur. Gilbert se redresse, prenant ensuite son entrejambe excité dans sa main et de masturber lentement, le blond gémit un peu plus, se cambrant légèrement. Gilbert cesse de le masturber pour frotter sa propre excitation contre la sienne, faisant gémir plus le jeune homme et lui-même. Ludwig commençait à le croire, recommencer à reprendre espoir, Gilbert l'aimait. Ce dernier continue de se frotter, ses mains continuèrent à le caresser lentement, pinçant ses deux tétons. Rapidement Ludwig fit de même, caressant lentement se torse muscler avant de jouer avec ses tétons. Puis il se redresse, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, le blond les mouvait avec rapidité avant de quémander passage à sa bouche qu'il lui donna rapidement. Sa langue pénétra dans sa cavité buccale qu'il explore avec avidité, léchant ses dents, son palais puis sa langue. Gilbert frémit, soupirant de plaisir, sa langue tâta la sienne avant de jouer avec, une passionnante bataille commença alors que le professeur se frotte plus contre lui.

Gilbert se redresse et mit trois doigts dans sa bouche où Ludwig s'empresse de suçait, léchant ses doigts et les mordillant légèrement, faisant soupirer Gilbert de plaisir. Une fois ses mains correctement humidifiées, l'albinos mit un doigt en lui, Ludwig se crispe sentant ce premier doigt.

- C-ça fait mal…

Gilbert chassa ses larmes qui coulent lentement sur ses joues.

- Je sais… Détends-toi…

Il rajouta un second doigt, sentant le trou de Ludwig se serré plus, il lâche un petit cri.

- M-Maaaaaal !

- Chuuuuuuut…. Calme-toi…

Ludwig ferma les yeux, gémissant de douleur alors qu'il bougeait ses doigts en lui, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux. Rapidement il se détendit et à l'ajout du dernier doigt, le plaisir l'envahit rapidement, le blond se cambre légèrement. Une fois préparé, Gilbert retire ses doigts alors que le blond gémit de mécontentement, ne voulant pas qu'il s'arrête. Gilbert mit ses jambes sur ses épaules et claqua en lui, pénétrant son entrejambe entièrement en lui, Ludwig se cambre, la douleur reprit le dessus. Rapidement, Gilbert imposait un rythme rapide alors que son autre main attrapa son entrejambe et il se mit à le pomper avec force et rapidité, une fois la douleur oubliée, le plaisir revient. Ludwig gémissait de plus belle, bavant légèrement, son bassin se cambre en avant, son corps en réclame encore plus. Gilbert allait et venait avec force en lui, leurs souffles travaillaient une nouvelle fois, leurs gémissements remplissaient la pièce ainsi que leurs halètements, tous deux gémissaient le nom de l'autre.

C'était si bon, il se senti tellement bien…

Gilbert agrippa ses hanches, pénétrant plus en lui, la tête de Ludwig partie en arrière, son corps fut pris de violent tremblement alors qu'il venait de toucher sa prostate. Il eut le souffle coupé senti son corps se crisper sous le coup de l'immense plaisir, Ludwig crie, bavant plus.

- Haaaaaaanw ~ Si bon Gilbert ~

- Je sais Luddy….

Il donna plus de coups en lui, n'ayant plus de force, le jeune homme s'accrocha à lui, une de ses mains était autour de son cou, l'autre s'emmêlant dans sa chevelure de neige et tellement doux. Ludwig ferme les yeux, se cambrant une nouvelle fois et étrangla un gémissement rauque, sentant tous ces muscles se crisper durant l'orgasme. Ludwig put sentir un liquide chaud et gluant s'écouler en lui alors qu'il jouit de nouveau, son bassin retombé contre le lit une fois que Gilbert, c'était complètement vider en lui. Le blond haletait et gémissait parfois, se remettant lentement de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Lentement Gilbert se retire de lui et l'embrasse avec passion avant de rompre le baiser.

- Ich liebe Dich…

Ludwig ne répondit pas, il caressa simplement la joue de son professeur avant de picoré ses lèvres.

- Ich liebe dich auch

* * *

><p><strong>TRADUCTION VIA GOOGLE :<strong>

**Stoppen und hör mir zu ! : Stop et écoute moi !**

**Verzeihen Sie mir ... Ich wollte nicht, Sie zu verletzen ... Ich liebe dich wirklich ! : Pardonnez-moi ... Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ... Je t'aime vraiment !**

**Warum sollte ich dir glauben ? : Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?**

**Weil ich gestern hat man das Gefühl gut und so beeindruckend wie heute mir und jetzt werde ich es wieder tun. Luddy, was zählt, ist, was Sie denken, Ich liebe dich wirklich ! : Parce que hier je t'ai fait sentir bien et aussi impressionant que moi et aujourd'hui, maintenant, je vais le refaire. Luddy, qu'importe se que tu pense, je t'aime réellement !**

**Aaaaaaaah rewiew ? On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre o/**


End file.
